Order of the Gauntlet Examination
Name of Applicant: '' ''Date: Although the Order of the Gauntlet prefers practical examination, recent efforts has seen implementation of written examination. You have one hour to complete the attached parchments, please circle the correct answer. ' Casting of spells is prohibited during examination, so is talking with other applicants, there is absolutely no cheating allowed. ' If you are suspected of cheating, you will be subjected to a Zone of Truth. '' Penalty if caught is an immediate annulment of one full rank, if you have no ranks you will be dismissed from the Order. Please read all questions carefully.'' Please submit completed parchments to the Scribe allocated to your exam hall. Examination Topic: Combating the Occult, Chevall Rank 1) Lycanthropes are immune to physical non magical damage, and certain chemical(s) is/are particularly effective since it interacts with the curse in not fully understood ways. '' Which of the following are effective against Lycanthropes:'' A) '''''Silver coated weapons and Pure Silver weapons. B) '' Only Pure silver weapons. ''C) '''''Copper and silver coated weapons. D) '''''Silver coated weapons and magnesium laced bolts. 2) Ghouls are undead that feast on the flesh of the living and the deceased. Within their claws is a paralyzing poison. However, there is a member of the known races that is immune to this poison. Select that race: A) '''''Humans B) Dwarves ''C) Elves ''D) Gnomes '''3) '''''A vampire is a powerful foe, however it does have specific weaknesses. Which of the following are true: A) '''''A vampire is weak to Garlic, Religious Icons and Sunlight B) '''''A vampire is weak to Religious Icons, Stakes to the heart in their place of rest and Silver. C) '''''A vampire is weak to Sunlight, Running Water and Stakes to the heart in their place of rest. D)' ''A vampire is weak to Sunlight, Running Water and being invited to one’s home. 4) '''''Malevolent ghosts can strike fear into the heart of even the bravest combatants of our Order. Which of the following is a simple way of avoiding this magical fear available to all combatants: A) Reciting the litany of Tyr, Torm or Lathander ''B) '''''Casting Protection from Good and Evil C) Not maintaining visual contact if it is not necessary (such as when attacking) ''D) ''Holding your breath when the ghost begins to scream. Since magic is transmitted via airways. ''5) Which of the following is most suited to combat skeletons... ...assuming you are equally skilled at wielding the below weapons and they are of equal quality: A) ''A Sword ''B) ''A Light Hammer ''C) ''A Mace ''D) '''''A Scythe dipped dipped in holy water'' ''Cleric 1]'' ''(This question is for Clerics only) To stop a vampire regenerating, the appropriate spell to use is:' 'A) 'Sacred Flame' 'B) 'Mending' 'C) 'Inflict Wounds D) '''''Dispel Magic Paladin 1] (This question if for Paladins only) To ensure the correct burial of people to prevent unholy resurrection, an appropriate sacred location must be found. Detecting hallowed ground can be achieved by: A) ''Detect Undead ''B) '''''Detect Magic C) Divine Sense ''D) '''''Detect Hallowed Ground